That Which is Good
by Daemonchan
Summary: (no longer posting on FF.net) Kurt is the only one unaffected by a new mutant's powers. Will he be able to save the others?
1. The Spell Is Cast

That Which is Good

That Which Is Good

An X-men: Evolution Fan Fiction

By Daemonchan

**This is my first attempt at X-men fiction. I usually write Gundam Wing. Whoo, what a switch! However, I have fallen in love with the new Nightcawler and I heard a quote while watching the reruns of Sliders that I thought fit him perfectly. Please forgive any mistakes I make with Kurt's past, or present. I don't get to watch the show every Saturday, and I'm familiar with the original Nightcrawler from the comics. I'm positive that I'll get the two confused.**

**Kirei is the Japanese word for beautiful and higashi means east.**

Part One: The Spell is Cast

~*~*~*~

_Monster! Freak! Demon!_

The words shrieked themselves over and over in his head, like howling wolves, driving him to a terrified awakening.

"No!" Kurt screamed as he fell from his bed, landing painfully in a mass of sheets and blankets. He gasped painfully, trying to bring his racing heart back under control. The terror was slowly draining from his body, along with the fuzzy memories of the dreams that had driven him into such a panic.

Not that he needed to know what they were about. He could very well guess. The same dreams that each mutant in the school experienced at least once in their lives. Except for Kurt, they had been more like memory then just fancies.

He brushed his blue hair from his eyes with a three-fingered hand. He didn't notice as the door opened and a brown haired boy stuck his head in, ruby glasses flashing in the morning sun the streamed through Kurt's window.

"You all right, Kurt? I thought I heard screaming."

Kurt raised his head just over the edge of the bed sheepishly, still draped in his bedclothes. He smiled at Scott. "Ja. Just a nightmare."

Instead of laughing it off, Scott became very serious. He knew that his German friend had had some horrible experiences before finding the safety of the Xavier Institute. Kurt's appearance caused most people to run in terror, but a few were stupid enough to try and hurt the gentle boy.

Scott himself had been wary when he first met the strange new mutant from Germany. When he had seen the blue fur, three fingered hands and the pointed tail…even he had felt a stab of fear. But when he saw that pain behind the golden orbs, he had felt guilty and promised to do anything in his power to make Kurt welcome.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Kurt sighed before he could stop himself. "Nein, Scott. I'll be okay. I'll be down in a minute."

Scott shrugged and left, sure that the furry elf had been lying through his teeth. But he had enough experience with new mutants; he knew that Kurt would tell when he was ready and not before.

"Hey, furball! Your foot's in my cereal!"

Rogue had been the unfortunate landing space for Kurt then. The dark haired southerner was pushing him off her lap when Scott walked in, Kurt looking apologetic with his holo-form. Scott almost started laughing when he caught sight of the milk sodden Rogue but thought it better for his health if he choke it back.

Kurt wolfed down a plate of pancakes and grabbed for the extras when they were speared by a grumpy looking Wolverine. The German boy smiled nervously and quickly busied himself with taking care of his dishes.

Everyone else had gone already, driving to school with Scott. Kurt found that he liked to walk…well, run to school. He enjoyed the freedom.

Suddenly it was later than it should have been and he found himself grabbing for his bag and making a run for the school. He had worked out a series of safe locations for transporting, areas where there was lots of tree cover and very little habitation, but he was still late as he made the final dash for the front door.

_Gott, vhy does this happen to me?_

Still, there was no Principal Darkholme waiting for him, detention slip in hand. Maybe Gott had been listening to his prayers.

Kurt even slipped into his first class unnoticed. The teacher was too busy talking to a new kid. Kurt knew that new kid often equaled new mutant, and since she wasn't at the Institute, she was one of Mystique's new recruits.

The teacher moved to announce the new student to the class, allowing Kurt to get a good look at her. His breath caught in his throat. She was stunning, with lustrous ebony hair that fell to her waist in neat braids. She was clearly of Asian descent with gently sloping eyes. Every detail about her was perfect, from her trendy clothes to the subtle perfume that filled the room.

Kurt glanced about, seeing the same look of stunned wonder on everyone else's face. Only their looks were somehow empty, as if they weren't really there…

His thoughts were interrupted by the girl as she spoke. "Hajimemashite. Namae wa Higashi Kirei. Douzo yoroshiku."

Even though he hadn't understood a word she said, Kurt was still entranced. Even her voice was beautiful. She smiled as she translated the Japanese words.

"Hello. My name is Kirei Higashi. It is nice to meet you."

Her English was flawless. The teacher was still in awe, her face fixed with an absent smile as she watched Kirei sit down next to Kurt.

Then suddenly it was if the spell had been lifted. The teacher went back to the serious business of teaching American History and the class was filled with the slow breathing of bored teenagers.

Kurt didn't dare look at the girl beside him. He kept his eyes trained on his desk. Inwardly, his heart was trying to jump out his chest. He almost died from shock as Kirei put a hand on his arm, leaning into speak to him. 

She didn't even seem to notice the warm, silky fur beneath her fingers instead of human flesh. "I'm like you. A child of the atom."

So his first assumption had been right. She was a new mutant. But why would she be talking with him if she were one of Mystique's crew?

Kirei merely smiled and sat back, leaving the young mutant alone with his thoughts. It seemed an eternity later that the bell rang, signally release from the constricting classroom. 

Kurt ran for the door before he recovered his manners and turned to see Kirei being assisted by three other students with her school things. He felt an unfamiliar surge of jealousy and fled. 

~*~*~*~

It had been a long day by the time lunch rolled around. Kurt had caught sight of the beautiful Kirei all day long, surrounded by a throng of admirers. He wondered if it was part of her mutant powers. He sat at the lunch table with a sigh, lost in his thoughts. 

"Hey, you thinkin' again?"

Evan's joke brought Kurt out of his funk. "Nein. Too hard on the gray matter."

Evan put a conspirational arm around Kurt's shoulder. "Hey, have you met the new girl?"

Kurt began shoveling his lunch into his mouth, nodding. "Ja. She vas in my first period class. She sits next to me."

He didn't have a chance to tell Evan what Kirei had told him before the rest of the X-men joined them at the table. Scott gave Kurt a playful shove and sat in the middle of the bench, leaving the end open.

"Be a gentleman, will ya? Save a seat for the lady?"

Kurt stopped eating for a moment to give Cyclops an inquiring eyebrow. "Vhat lady?"

"This lady."

Kurt looked up in surprise as he realized that it was Kirei whom had taken the seat next to Scott. She winked at Kurt before taking a seat. Kurt found his throat suddenly dry. It was strange to have a girl pay any attention to him, especially knowing what he was.

Kurt stayed out of the conversation, mostly concentrating on his food. He could see Kirei leaning forward to stare at him around Scott, making his holographic form blush furiously. None of the others seemed to notice her strange behavior. 

Kurt looked up for a second. In fact, they seemed mindlessly enthralled by the girl. Even Kitty and Jean were quite taken with her, hanging on her every word. He tuned into what Kirei was saying.

"I was born outside of Tokyo. I discovered that I was a mutant when I was thirteen. My parents moved here the States when they heard of the Xavier School. I was hoping to speak with Professor Xavier in the near future."

Still no mention of what her power was. Kurt felt like an outsider in his own group, the only one who had not fallen under Kirei's spell.

The bell rang and the X-men dispersed, waving goodbye to Kirei. She was suddenly attached to Kurt's side, her arm linked in his. Kurt was suddenly glad for the holo-form covering most of his nervousness. His tail twitched uncontrollably and the hair on his neck rose with her touch.

"Kurt? I was wondering…would you like to go out this afternoon?"

Kurt's humor returned. "Vait, let me think about that. Yes."

Kirei smiled, putting her head on his shoulder. "Then I'll meet you after school."

"Ja. Sounds like a plan."

~*~*~*~ 

Next Time: Kirei is more than she seems and Kurt is her innocent victim. Will he be able to save the other X-men from her mysterious hold?

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001078yviR='us';yfiEA(0);geovisit();


	2. Skin Deep

That Which is Good

That Which is Good 

 

An X-Men: Evolution Fan Fiction

By Daemonchan

**Warnings: None really. Maybe some fuzzy elf torture…just a little…**

**Join my X-men: Evolution ML- de-evolution-subscribe@yahoogroups.com**

~*~*~*~

Part Two: Skin Deep

Kirei stared down at the crowd in disgust, focusing most of her anger on the innocent holographic face of one Kurt Wagner, who had a stupid grin plastered across his face as he awaited his chance to spend an afternoon with her. His friends surrounded him, each one laughing and enjoying themselves. Well, let them keep their feeling of safety for a while longer.

"He is unaffected by my power."

Her words did not go unheard. The tall form of Principal Darkholm stood at her side, also watching Kurt, but with much sadder eyes. "Take care of him. He must not be allowed to interfere."

"Hai. It will be done."

~*~*~*~

Kurt fixed the strap on his backpack for the fourth time as he nervously awaited Kirei. He had trapped his twitching tail beneath the heavy book bag, trying to keep up his normal human guise while nearly dying from the excitement.

The German boy couldn't believe it. He had actually been asked out on a date…with the most beautiful new girl in school! Evan's eyes had nearly jumped from his head when Kurt turned down his offer to go out for pizza. Still, his friends were very excited for him. They all thought that Kirei was absolutely wonderful.

Kurt's pale holo-form frowned, a misty suspicion forming in his mind. _They all said the same thing about Kirei. "She is absolutely vonderful." Vhat does that mean?_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sweet distraction of someone blowing gently in his ear. Kirei smiled broadly, her dark eyes betraying none of her earlier thoughts. "I would like to go a park. Is there one nearby?"

Again the German boy was speechless. Her honeyed words were something he had never dreamed to hear. A girl…was speaking…to _him!_ After a moment, he realized that his jaw had fallen open in shock.

Kirei smiled uncomfortably, unsure of what to think of the other mutant's reaction. His profile had shown him to be a very talkative boy, one who could possibly be made to reveal information about Xavier and the Institute. His mutant form wasn't so bad either. The fur she had felt through his hologram had been silky, like a fox's. At least he didn't smell like he'd been living in a swamp his entire life. Ug, Toad.

It wasn't long before Kirei had Kurt talking like they had been friends their entire lives. She found herself fighting a sneer as he spoke of the dream that Professor Xavier shared for mutants everywhere. Such naiveté. The school was nothing but smoke and mirrors to hide from the reality that mutants were better than humans, and those who did not accept it would be destroyed. 

"I could take you to see the Professor if you like."

Kirei shook her head. She had yet to find a way to work her powers on Kurt; he could ruin everything if left alone.

The Japanese girl continued to lead the boy along as they reached the park and sat down to talk. Kurt was in seventh heaven. By the time the time they were ready to leave, Kurt knew he had fallen for her, hard.

The walk home was quiet, with Kirei playing her part by reaching down to hold the German boy's hand. She could feel his trembling and often caught him glancing at her, as if he hoped she wouldn't notice.

Mystique had set her up in a house not far from the school, furthering the illusion that she was just a student who had moved here from Japan. It was a beautiful house, one that Kurt could see himself living in someday…with someone he loved…

He shook his head as he realized that he was daydreaming. Kirei stood in the open doorway, half covered by the door. Kurt was suddenly very interested in his toes, and drew figures with his toes on the front step. Kirei knew there was only one way to get rid of him.

She reached forward and grabbed his shirt. Before he could protest, she had him trapped in a warm and gentle kiss.

Kurt found his head spinning as he forgot to breathe. Fortunately, the kiss lasted only a moment, though to him it was a treasured eternity. His eyes were half closed and lips still puckered as Kirei drew back with a smile and waved before closing the door.

A goofy grin spread across Kurt's face and he disappeared in a flash of smoke.

"Bleh!!" Kirei wiped frantically at her lips, trying to wipe away all trace of Kurt's touch. _I can't believe I did that!_

"You have failed."

Kirei screamed as she turned around, Mystique stepping from the shadowed hall. The tall mutant glared with pupilless eyes, frowning at her newest recruit. Kirei matched the glare, refusing to be intimidated.

"Your _son_, Mystique, is immune to my power. I cannot touch his emotions." She stalked up to the blue skinned woman until they were nearly nose-to-nose. "There is a wall that I cannot break through."

Mystique smiled slightly as she felt Kirei working at the edge of her mind, pushing at her fear. "And you should know that I have been trained to resist control, mental and emotional. If you try to use your skills on me again, you will be killed." A white gloved hand was thrust forward, a small, glass vial held in Mystique's palm. "You will see Xavier tomorrow. Take care of Mr. Wagner after you have Xavier under your control."

The Japanese girl gave a coy grin before stepping back and bowing deeply. "Wakkata. I understand."

~*~*~*~

Next time: Kirei has control of everyone in the Institute and her true intentions are revealed to an unsuspecting Kurt. Will he find the strength to help his friends fight an enemy that they can't see?

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001078yviR='us';yfiEA(0);geovisit();


End file.
